Teikou Training Camp
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: The Generation of Miracles are going on a training camp, but it only takes one attempt for Momoi to cook before they know they have to find another chef. But Who?


Like any other basketball club, the club at Teikou middle school needed to go on a training camp as well. Akashi had arranged everything perfectly. They would stay at an inn and train in a nearby gym that the school had booked. The problem was that the inn didn't provide food or a chef for them. This meant the team would have to cook for themselves.

The entire point of this training camp was to try and make the teammates known as the Generation of Miracles work together, as much as that was possible.

"I will do the cooking," Momoi said one day in a cheerful tone. It was only two days before the training camp.

"I appreciate that offer, Momoi-san," Akashi answered politely.

"Momoicchi's gonna cook?" Kise asked.

"Can Sacchin cook?" Murasakibara asked in wonder.

"Well, she's a girl, she's gotta know how to cook," Kise said in a tone that indicated that it should be obvious.

"As long as someone cooks," Midorima commented.

Kuroko nodded. "It should be fine," he answered.

Aomine just then entered the hall and heard the last bit of the conversation.

"Oi, what's all this about?" he asked.

"Momoicchi is gonna cook for our training camp," Kise explained cheerfully.

Aomine looked like he had just swallowed some rotten vegetables. "You just didn't allow her to cook…" he mumbled.

"What's wrong with that, Dai-chan?"" Momoi asked.

"I refuse to eat your food!" Aomine yelled. "And we talked about that. Don't call me Dai-chan, people are gonna talk!"

Momoi pouted at this and turned away.

Akashi sighed. "Why must everyone be so impossible to satisfy?" he asked himself. "Fine, let's test Momoi-san's cooking abilities.

And so it was decided that Momoi would have her abilities tested as a chef.

* * *

The whole event started out safe enough. Momoi went to one of the school kitchens with her friends in toe and quickly gathered the things she needed to make curry. The others watched her in pure amazement as she got started on the actual work and finished about half an hour later. She put the curry and some rice on six plates and served the meal for everyone.

"Let the tasting begin!" she declared, and everyone got started on eating.

It didn't take long before the happy smiles that had been on the boys' faces before were replaced by entirely different expressions.

"What's wrong?" Momoi asked.

Aomine looked like he was about to puke as he spoke. "Your cooking is as terrible as ever,"

"So… not all girls can cook…" Kise mumbled while throwing his body across the table. .

"I need sweets to take away the bad flavor," Murasakibara declared before opening a bag of chips and get started on munching.

Midorima, Akashi and Kuroko all tried to hide their disgust as much as possible, but considering how disgusting the food was, they weren't really doing a great job of it.

"Nobody… liked it?" Momoi asked with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't worry, Momoicchi, I'll give it a try," Kise declared. "Surely yours can't be as bad as everyone thinks, I'm gonna test the kitchen goods," he said before getting started on making some fried rice and chicken.

The others watched Kise, none of them knew if he could actually cook, but it all went to hell when fire suddenly busted from the frying pan.

Teachers came running as the alarm went off and the basketball club and manager were kicked out of the kitchen in an instant.

"So Ki-chan is not cooking either," Momoi mumbled.

"We are just guests," Akashi reminded them. "We can't afford to burn down the entire place,"

The others nodded in agreement and glared at Kise, who had been the one starting the fire.

"Oi! What are you all glaring at me like that for?" Kise exclaimed.

Nobody said a word, but they kept on glaring for a little while longer, making the yellow-haired boy uncomfortable.

"You both really are terrible," Aomine said. "Looks like we're gonna survive on take-away," he grinned.

"Hold on Aomine-kun," Momoi said. "If you are gonna complain so much about my food, then why don't you make some yourself?"

"Fine," Aomine said. "Come to Kuroko's place tomorrow and you'll taste a hell of a meal!" he grinned as he said so and cheerfully walked away. "See you tomorrow," he said while waving over his shoulder.

"I wonder why we have to be at my place," Kuroko commented before disappearing.

Soon everyone else went home too, barely able to imagine what tomorrow had in store for them.

* * *

The following day Aomine and Kuroko walked back to Kuroko's place together and Aomine borrowed the kitchen. He grabbed a few things and started mixing them into something, Kuroko couldn't tell what it was.

"Ano, Aomine-kun, what are you doing?" he asked as Aomine put three whole eggs into the pot of noodles he was boiling.

"I'm making egg noodles," Aomine said with a frown on his face.

While wondering if Aomine knew how to make egg noodles, or even knew what it was, Kuroko went to the front door and let all his friends in, as they arrived one by one.

"What's he making?" Midorima asked worriedly as he entered.

"Egg noodles… I think," Kuroko said hesitantly.

When Murasakibara had arrived as the last one, Aomine was just bout done with their meal and went to serve the others. To their horror, there were a mess of noodles and eggs on their plates, along with some whole vegetables and the eggshells.

"You've… got to be kidding me…" Kise mumbled.

"I'm not," Aomine yelled.

All of them gave the noodles a taste and found themselves wondering how Aomine could screw it up that badly.

"That's it," Murasakibara said. "I'll go next Kuro-chin,"

"Careful, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko answered.

Murasakibara got started on doing whatever he was going to do and the others sat and waited anxiously. He moved around like a professional with secure movements, and Momoi and Aomine both wondered if they had finally found someone who could actually cook.

Half an hour later, Murasakibara entered with a fine, brown chocolate cake on a plate, which he served to his friends.

"Murasakibara-kun…" Kuroko mumbled. "That's not really food,"

"Cake is food too," Murasakibara declared.

"No matter," Kise smiled. "Let's give it a taste!"

The cake was good in general. The taste was perfect, just like a chocolate cake should taste, but there was one problem which Midorima kindly pointed out after the cake was gone.

"It is not bad, but we can't survive solely on cake, unlike you, Murasakibara," he said.

"Then you make something better, Mido-chin," Murasakibara frowned before finishing his fifth piece of cake. (The others had only had about one or two)

Midorima went to the kitchen and started cooking. He spent a lot of time in there and when he returned he had a mixture of rice and vegetables in hand.

"What is that?" Momoi asked.

"A family recipe," Midorima answered before placing the mix on the table.

The others started digging in, and quickly had their first mouthful, and then everyone stopped.

"It's raw!" they all yelled in unison and Midorima just shrugged.

"Guess luck just wasn't on my side today," he said. "No wonders, I did only rank fourth,"

"You want our food to depend on how high you rank in that stupid Oha-Asa of yours?" Aomine yelled angrily.

Akashi stood.

"No," he said. "That can't do," then he went into the kitchen with a determined look and the others listened to him getting started on the work.

When a loud crack was heard, as if something was being broken apart, everyone stood up and rushed to the kitchen to see what was going on. To their surprise, they found the usually composed Akashi on a violent streak around the kitchen with about one of the biggest knives he could find.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko yelled as he entered the kitchen and grabbed Akashi's arm to prevent him from doing more damage to the room. "Akashi-kun," he said. "My parents might get angry if you destroy the kitchen," he said politely.

Akashi relaxed and nodded before putting the knife away. "I understand, Tetsuya," he said. "It's also about time for all of us to go home," he said this, and then led the way out of Kuroko's house. Kuroko only stayed behind long enough to see his friends off, before he went back to the kitchen to take a look at the damage they had all made.

* * *

The day after this they all went on the training camp, still without a chef to cook for them. Everyone was in an unusually bad mood because of the thought of not having any food for the next entire week.

"Is there really no one who can cook?" Momoi asked saddened.

"Nobody is gonna wanna eat yours, Satsuki," Aomine snapped while looking though the nearest window, dreaming about all the burgers he could eat if they decided to get take-away.

"Tetsuya," Akashi said. "I believe we still have yet to see your skills in the kitchen,"

Kuroko nodded.

"Does Kurokocchi know how to cook? Kise asked.

"I can make fried eggs," Kuroko answered.

"You sure?" Aomine asked. "I won't risk a kitchen like the one Kise or Akashi left behind,"

"I'm sure," Kuroko promised them.

And by the end of the day he got to prove his worth in the kitchen. He stood by the cooker for about 10 minutes and made fried eggs for everyone.

Looking at how everyone else had managed the issue of cooking, they were all now sitting around the table and holding their breaths, anxiously waiting for another result, and praying that it would not end up in another failure.

Kuroko entered the dining room and served the fried eggs for everyone and sat down. They all slowly got started on eating the food, eying each other to see who was brave enough to take the first mouthful.

Kuroko turned out to be the one brave soul they were looking for, because he was the first to take a mouthful of the egg in his mouth. Momoi was next, and then everyone else followed.

"Wow this is good, Tetsu," Aomine complimented. "What else can you make?"

Kuroko looked up at Aomine like he was an idiot "Nothing," he said. "Fried eggs is the only thing I can make," he said.

"WHAAAAAT!" everyone yelled.

* * *

And so it happened that Kuroko Tetsuya ended up making fried eggs three times a day for an entire week, while his poor teammates got to eat them every single time. Nobody wanted to eat fried eggs for an entire year after that incident.

* * *

 **This is also published on Ao3 where I just got a profile today. I hope you like this story. It's just a little something I came up with for a while ago when being bored at school. Come to think of it... did I ever proofread this myself? I can't seem to remember. No matter, I trust that it has been corrected and everything is okay.**

 **I don't think I'll be publishing again until next year, So Happy New Year and see you in January.**

 **Jackie**


End file.
